Donde hubo fuego, quedan ascuas
by Elwym
Summary: Es sabido que un aniversario suele recordarse regalando rosas, pero las espinas clavadas no se olvidan del todo, así como las traiciones.


Centenario de la Guerra de la Independencia: exposiciones artísticas, actuaciones callejeras, actos llevados a cabo para honrar la memoria de los caídos en batalla al defender su Patria. A lo largo de su geografía se conmemoraban las fechas señaladas y la historia local, relacionada con estos eventos.

Antonio paseaba por las calles atestadas de gente, observando cómo grandes y pequeños se aglutinaban en interminables filas para presenciar las diversas actividades dedicadas a esa época. Sonrió resignado; él recordaba bien esa parte de su historia ... Repentinamente, sonó un disparo; se le heló la sonrisa y su cuerpo se tensó. Recorrió raudamente las estrechas callejuelas, hacia el lugar del que procedía el inquietante sonido. Conforme se acercaba, se hacía más audible el temible fragor de la batalla. Al llegar hacia ese punto, se paralizó ante el espectáculo: dos bandos perfectamente caracterizados como franceses y españoles, interpretaban la batalla acontecida tiempo antes en aquel lugar, recreando las escenas pasadas en una encarnizada lucha. La garganta se le secó al rememorar lo sucedido: la alianza, la invasión ... ¡Y finalmente, la traición! ... En su mente se repetían las palabras, las promesas, las imágenes: ataques, combates, la valentía y el coraje de sus habitantes ... Volvió a la realidad al escuchar los aplausos del jubiloso público, que disiparon sus aciagos recuerdos haciéndole sonreír, contagiado por su entusiasmo. Su pueblo en la actualidad estaba libre de guerras: ahora podían disfrutar, sin temor, un privilegio del que no pudieron gozar en otras épocas de su historia.

España emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa. Iba cabizbajo, pues a pesar de ser una fiesta, los recuerdos eran demasiado vívidos y prefería olvidarlos. Sonrió levemente al escuchar el rumor de su gente jaleando otra revuelta callejera, pero su mente lo traicionó: rememoró los gritos del dos de mayo en las calles de Madrid, la gente corriendo de un lado a otro ... Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron ante ese recuerdo y su expresión se tornó compungida. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando los perturbadores recuerdos, así como la repentina melancolía que lo embargaba. Sus pasos apresurados retumbaban en sus oídos, al compás de su acelerado corazón. Ya casi estaba cerca de su casa; quería entrar en ella lo antes posible para relajarse, refugiándose y poniendo distancia de aquel suceso y todo aquello que se lo recordaba tan nítidamente. No podía disfrutar del día festivo, pese a sentir la algarabía de su gente; la historia no se puede borrar, olvidar ni ignorar tan fácilmente.

Antonio escuchó el tintineo de la llave, que no conseguía meter en la cerradura. La intranquilidad que sentía entorpecía sus manos, dificultándole la tarea. Luego de algunos segundos hizo girar la llave, abrió la puerta y entró en su casa precipitadamente, cerrando tras él. Reposó su cabeza contra la fría madera, suspirando aliviado; se sentía seguro y protegido dentro de su acogedor hogar. Se desajustó la corbata, se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa, y avanzó tranquilamente hacia el aparato de música. Su gesto se relajó al pensar en alguna canción que lo ayudara a evadirse del sonido exterior, pues aún escuchaba los ecos del festejo. Súbitamente, se congeló en su sitio; una conocida melodía francesa comenzó a escucharse desde un punto indeterminado. Un jadeo entrecortado escapó de sus labios: todavía no había llegado al equipo de música, ni había cogido el mando a distancia de éste ... Su mirada inquieta recorrió la habitación en todas las direcciones, buscando la procedencia de ese sonido, hasta que distinguió la conocida figura de un hombre de rubia melena, sentado en su sofá blanco. Su cuerpo se tensó, alertado ante tan inesperada visita:

- ¡Francia!: ¿Qué haces en mi casa? - Preguntó, con voz sorprendida.

El francés lo miró con expresión indiferente antes de responder, apaciblemente : - Le pedí tus llaves de repuesto al portero para entrar.- Francis arqueó una ceja, exclamando con naturalidad: - ¡Mon dieu! - Después se levantó del sillón, avanzando contra la luz de la ventana en dirección a su pasmado amigo: - Esta fiesta es la celebración de un aniversario en común. - Agregó, recalcando las palabras con un ligero retintín.

Antonio parpadeó al ver a Francis a contraluz. Se rascó la nuca con gesto distraído y le preguntó:- ¿Has participado en la fiesta vestido del bando francés? - Notó que Francis acortaba la distancia más de lo prudente; sus ojos se ampliaron y tragó saliva con fuerza al distinguir de cerca el uniforme: - ¿T-te has disfrazado con tu viejo uniforme?- Retrocedió dos cortos pasos, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oler el perfume de su amigo, cada vez más cerca de él.

Francis lo miró de un modo que le pareció muy pertubador: la profundidad de esos ojos azules, le recordaba el poder que ostentó en la época de Napoleón; en ellos refulgía intensamente un claro anhelo de dominación. Antonio retrocedió ante el avance insistente del francés, y sonrió conciliadoramente al chocar contra la pared: - Francis, no tienes que hablarme tan cerca; te escucho a pesar del volumen de la música.

El susurro del francés, erizó su piel:- Me gusta dar ambiente a los momentos íntimos.- Tomó una mano del español, besó el dorso como un caballero antiguo, y le lamió lascivamente el dedo meñique.

Antonio observó que el francés sostenía su mano galantemente entre las suyas. Movió su mano para zafarse del agarre, pero éste apresó sus muñecas, sujetándolas con firmeza sobre su cabeza. Se revolvió, intentando escabullirse entre el cuerpo de Francis y la pared; con una sonrisa tensa, espetó, entre dientes: Francis ... ¡Suéltame! ¿De qué vas? - Se sonrojó intensamente al notar que la rodilla del francés se colaba entre sus piernas, ascendiendo sinuosamente hasta presionar su intimidad; jadeando, se empinó sobre las puntas de sus pies para evitar el atrevido contacto en tan delicada zona.

Francis lamió sutilmente su oreja, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío. Después le susurró: - Sólo estoy rememorando la época de nuestras batallas, mon ami ... ¿Recuerdas cómo te poseía? Te hice mío una y otra vez en aquellos tiempos:-La húmeda lengua del francés se introdujo en su oído. Éste continuó su intrusión, deslizando las palabras con tono sugerente: -Conocía toda tu anatomía en profundidad...- Mordió su lóbulo y notó como frotaba con la rodilla su entrepierna, sonsacándole un suspiro entrecortado.

Antonio suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Pero su intento de sosegarse fue interrumpido por los hábiles labios del francés, que devoraban su cuello expuesto. Sonrió sombríamente; sus ojos verdes dirigieron una mirada desafiante al osado Francis: - ¿Recuerdas cómo te expulsé aquella vez? Ahora estás de nuevo en mi casa, invadiéndola; puedo echarte de la misma forma.

Francis sujetó firmemente a Antonio, que se revolvía entre sus brazos, y se acercó a su oído para murmurarle, con un tono tan insidioso como melodioso: - No me marcharé sin obtener lo que he venido a buscar.

Antonio entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente: - No sé qué pretendes obtener entrando en mi casa sin invitación. - Se mordió la lengua para no precipitarse contra su amigo; la temperatura aumentaba a cada segundo y no precisamente por la posición comprometedora de sus cuerpos, sino por la rabia y el desconcierto de no entender las intenciones del francés, además de los recuerdos que ahora más que nunca, lo acosaban con insistencia. Frunció el ceño, Francis no solía comportarse de esa forma: ¿¡Qué rayos le pasaría a su vecino!? Tal como le decían, él no sabía leer muy bien el ambiente. Tragó saliva duramente y un escalofrío lo recorrió, al notar cómo las hábiles manos del francés acariciaban su torso. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos: ¿En qué momento le había desabrochado la camisa? ¿Y el cinturón? ¡Ahora estaba bajando la cremallera de su pantalón!

Francis acarició la espalda del español, sonriendo deleitado al notar cómo esa piel se estremecía ante su tacto; se le antojaba una sensación deliciosa. Acercó su rostro al de Antonio, lentamente, hasta que sus alientos casi se entremezclaban: - No puedes representar de cualquier forma a las tropas francesas, como si fuesen una desordenada tropelía casi humorística. Una vez tiene gracia, pero dos no; es incómodo presenciar vuestras vulgares parodias de una de mis épocas más brillantes.- Sus cejas se arquearon con expresión indignada al escuchar la risa espontánea de su amigo.

Antonio no pudo evitar la repentina carcajada que salió sonoramente desde su garganta, al fijarse en el rostro ofendido del francés. Con voz entrecortada por la risa, preguntó: -¿Así que todo esto es ... por la ropa? ¡Síii!, ¡Es por eso, presumido!: ¡No te gustan los disfraces baratos!

Francis se cruzó de brazos con un porte digno y agregó:- No sacan lo mejor del uniforme, desde luego. Pero no es solamente por la apariencia; tu te ves tan apetecible con esa ropa andrajosa del pasado, como con la que usas ahora ... o sin ella...- Se relamió golosamente y volvió a aproximar su rostro al del castaño, que instintivamente se pego más contra la pared.

Antonio sonrió aliviado e intentó salir del incómodo rincón entre la pared y Francis. Poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo, le ofreció amablemente: - ¿Quieres un vaso de vino? - Se giró, convencido de que éste aceptaría su ofrecimiento. Pero el francés lo agarró por la muñeca con firmeza. El español miró hacia su mano y parpadeó, reflejando en sus ojos la confusión al verse retenido.

Francis tiró de su mano, guiándolo hacia el lugar en el que momentos antes había estado sentado, esperándolo; una botella de vino descorchada y medio llena estaba sobre la mesa, frente al blanco sofá.

Antonio se volvió para mirar al francés con expresión interrogante; éste le sonrió de un modo que le pareció inquietante, mientras le susurraba con voz melosa:-Preparo todos los detalles del ambiente, mi despistado amigo. Este vino es cortesía de mi casa.

Antonio tiró bruscamente para liberar su muñeca y se quejó:-¡Suéltame, tienes unas manos como mandíbulas de lobo! - Molesto, se frotó la zona dolorida. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al sentir el líquido resbalando por su torso; retrocedió unos pasos, por instinto, ante la mirada llameante de los ojos azules. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, notó la lengua del francés recorriendo su mentón. Intentó empujar a Francis, pero éste lo cogió por el brazo, lanzándolo de espaldas contra el sofá.

Francis se relamió lascivamente y antes de que Antonio pudiese levantarse, saltó sobre él con un elegante movimiento. Lamió las gotas de vino, que resbalaban por el torso bronceado y mordió un pezón, haciendo jadear al español. Escuchó la queja de Antonio y le chistó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios: - Mon ami, confía en mí.

Antonio se quedó paralizado: ¿No era ésa la frase que le dijo en aquella época, cuando sellaron su alianza? ¡Antes de traicionarle! Su rostro enrojeció entre acalorado y encorajinado. Forcejeó con el francés y ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra, golpeando la mesa: - ¡Suéltame y lárgate de mi casa inmediatamente! No tengo nada que celebrar contigo y no confío en ti.- Tomó aire a bocanadas, preguntando alterado: - ¿¡T-te das cuenta de c-cómo te es-estás comportando!?

Francis sonrió fríamente, hablando con un tono de falsa preocupación, que hasta Antonio pudo percibir: - Oh, no confías en mí.- Su gesto se tornó una mueca arrogante y siseó amenazante:- Habrá que enseñarte entonces cómo tratar a tu dueño; en esta fecha que celebras, tu rey era francés y me debías sumisión. No te atrevas a olvidarlo.

Cuando Antonio notó que el francés tiraba de su camisa, tratando de trabarle las manos, rodó poniendo distancia. Se incorporó de un ágil salto y esbozó una sonrisa que nada bueno auguraba:- Mi rey actual proviene de Francia.- Lo señaló con el dedo, advirtiéndole.- Pero no lo dudes: es español. Y tú nunca impondrás en mi propia casa, nada en lo que yo no esté de acuerdo .- Su mano, que señalaba acusadoramente al francés, cambió de dirección hacia la puerta:- ¡Ahora, largo!

Francia se levantó del suelo con la mayor dignidad de la que fue capaz y recogió su sombrero. Se encaminó hacia la puerta doblando la camisa del español, que aún sostenía entre sus manos desde el forcejeo. Al pasar por la vera de su amigo, le lanzó el sombrero al rostro. Sonriendo con suficiencia, le dijo:- Has caído de nuevo en mi juego, al confiar ciegamente.

Antonio no pudo ver la sonrisa del francés, concentrado en desviar el pomposo sombrero de guerra. En ese momento, una tela blanca cubrió su campo de visión. Se quejó, insultando frenéticamente al francés mientras manoteaba, privado de la vista.

Francis, le habia vendado los ojos con el pañuelo del cuello de su uniforme. Enseguida, se desanudó la lazada de su uniforme militar y sujetó los brazos de Antonio por detrás de su espalda, atándolos fuertemente. El castaño lo increpaba, revolviéndose frenéticamente.

España se quedó helado al notar el aliento de Francia en su nuca, y dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz empalagosa, que le susurraba: - Estoy dentro de tu casa. Eres muy ingenuo, mon cher Espagne; siempre caes por confiar en que haré lo que demandas. - Se estremeció cuando el francés lamió la parte posterior de su oreja, añadiendo: - Pero sólo lo hago en apariencia, para que te entregues a mí confiadamente y sin reservas ... Mi aliado. - La sonrisa de Francis se amplió al percibir cómo se tensaba el cuerpo del español entre sus brazos.

Antonio gritó frustrado, pateando e intentando golpear al francés tras él:-Te echaré de mi casa y esta vez será más humillante para ti: ¡Saldrás de una patada donde no te da el sol! Mis festejos los celebraré como a mí me dé la gana y si te molestan... ¡Mejor!- Sin dejar de revolverse lo increpó:- ¡Tú perdiste y aún no lo superas, gabacho! Estás jod ... - Las manos del francés habían desatado su corbata rápidamente, para después amordazarlo con un hábil movimiento.

Con una insultante suavidad, Francis desató el pañuelo con el que le cubría los ojos; la tela cayó lentamente, deslizándose en una caricia por su cara. El francés le levantó el mentón y le forzó a ladear el rostro, para observar sus ojos verdes, refulgiendo de coraje e impotencia. Ronroneó deleitado junto al oído de España: - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te veía tan indefenso? - Francia sonrió, notando el leve temblor de Antonio, mientras se acercaba a él. Le mordió con fuerza la oreja, escuchando el quejido ahogado por la mordaza y rozando con sus labios la zona donde sus dientes estaban marcados, susurró con tono peligroso: - Eres muy insolente y muy impulsivo, deberías comportarte en mi presencia.

Tras ser empujado por el francés, quien lo golpeó en un hombro, Antonio se desequilibró, cayéndose de bruces sobre la mullida alfombra. Durante la caída, observó casi en cámara lenta la expresión burlona y la sonrisa arrogante que esbozaba Francia. Intentó rodar sobre la alfombra, pero dos brazos, situados estratégicamente a sus costados, se lo impidieron. Sus ojos verdes dirigieron una mirada fulminante a Francis; cuando se liberase del acoso francés lo golpearía hasta dejarle una cicatriz visible, para que recordase que cuando invades una propiedad privada, debes asumir las consecuencias. Su expresión se tornó sombría: tal vez se vengaría yendo a la casa del francés y rompiendo todos sus caros perfumes. Sonrió al imaginar el gesto que Francis pondría; tal vez ése era el mejor escarmiento que podía darle. No pensaba olvidar esto tan fácilmente; no era tan ingenuo como todos pensaban.

Francis se incorporó, sacando con delicadeza el pañuelo bordado que guardaba en un bolsillo de su casaca; se cubrió la boca con él, riendo entre dientes y mirando con superioridad al español, que tirado sobre la alfombra, respiraba agitado. El tono prepotente de Francia resonó en la habitación: - Es hora del postre de chocolate. - Se limpió la comisura del labio con el fino pañuelo, como si acabase de comer. Sus ojos azules devoraron el cuerpo trémulo, como un flan, mientras se relamía lujuriosamente.

Los ojos de Antonio se desorbitaron: ¿Acaso pensaría tener sexo con él, en estas condiciones? Excepto en aquella época de la guerra peninsular, sus relaciones habían sido una inmejorable conminación de amor y pasión. Cerró los ojos, aliviado al ver que el francés, aún inclinado sobre él, le desataba las manos. Pero su satisfacción duró poco; Francis lo giró, colocándolo boca arriba. Cuando él se resistió a dejarse manejar como un títere, notó la bota del francés presionando su entrepierna. Su cuerpo se tensó, todavía más si era posible; su respiración volvió a agitarse y una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su mentón, ante la imperiosa orden de Francia: - Extiende tus brazos.

España hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero ofreció sus muñecas juntas al francés; sabía que éste deseaba verlo así, con la actitud de un lacayo que se ofrece a su dueño. La presión que ejercía la bota en su entrepierna, aumentaba con cada segundo en el que él desobedecía. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, ocultando el golpe recibido en su orgullo; el dolor en su zona íntima lo atormentaba suficientemente como para no atreverse a desafiar a Francis.

Francis ligó las muñecas de Antonio, murmurando con voz melosa: - Está bien que te comportes disciplinadamente; las manos delante te molestarán menos que en la espalda.- Le guiñó un ojo, lanzándole provocativamente un beso con la mano: - Te mimaré un poco en recompensa por tu obediencia.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se quitó las botas y le bajó los pantalones a Antonio, hasta las rodillas. Negó con su rubia cabeza, resignado al ver los ojos verdes de mirada encolerizada. De no tenerlo amordazado, no dudaba que Antonio escupiría los insultos más atroces contra su persona. Francis posó suavemente su pie, ahora descalzo, sobre la ropa interior del español; ante su mirada expectante, comenzó a frotar la zona, mirándolo desde arriba con expresión deleitada.

Antonio respiró profundo, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba en contra de su voluntad y parpadeó, para evitar derramar las lágrimas retenidas; sus ojos vidriosos contemplaban la sonrisa altiva y el brillo malicioso en la mirada del francés. Su orgullo estaba resentido, pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a la presión en su entrepierna, pese al trato despectivo que estaba recibiendo. Su respiración se aceleraba; sabía que sus jadeos se escucharían de no ser por la mordaza, que mordía con fuerza. Su miembro endurecido se humedeció; la tela se apegaba levemente a su zona íntima. Desvió su mirada, avergonzado de verse tan expuesto.

Francia no pudo evadirse del maravilloso espectáculo que ofrecía España. El inquieto español no paraba de mover sus manos contra las improvisadas ligaduras, en un vano intento por soltarlas; arqueaba eróticamente la espalda cuando las oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo y sus jadeos ahogados por la mordaza se adivinaban en su agitada respiración. Francis sonrió satisfecho al sentir la ligera humedad de Antonio en su pie; nadie mejor que el país del amor para hacer sentir placer intensamente a cualquiera. Aunque en el caso de su apasionado amigo, era tan fácil ... ¡Qué apetecible resultaba verlo sonrojado, con ese cuerpo color caramelo derritiéndose y retorciéndose bajo su pie, anhelante de más atención por parte del amante francés!

Una de las lágrimas de Antonio rodó por su mejilla hasta casi perderse en la comisura de su boca. Pestañeó sorprendido ante el húmedo contacto: ¡La lengua juguetona del francés no sólo había lamido la lágrima, sino también todo rastro dejado por ésta en su mejilla! ¿Es que lo pensaba devorar? Volvió a tensarse cuando notó las manos del francés deslizando sus boxer, hasta dejar expuesto su enhiesto miembro. Sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente al ver la camisa de época que llevaba Francis, sugerentemente abierta para mostrar el blanco y largo cuello, que acariciaban los rubios bucles. Los ojos azules lo miraban sensualmente, mientras a cuatro patas sobre él, Francis retrocedía con lentos movimientos felinos hasta su entrepierna. Antonio se cubrió el rostro con las manos atadas; estaba muy cohibido de ver cómo el francés se había relamido ávidamente ante su miembro excitado.

Francis se recreó en la deliciosa visión del cuerpo del español; éste se removía acalorado; pequeñas gotas cristalinas recorrían la bronceada piel; el rostro sonrojado dulcemente avergonzado, pero a la vez tan sugerente; las piernas entreabiertas, la evidente excitación del castaño, su carácter pasional y ese toque ingenuo, eran su perdición: ¡Antonio era la lujuria personificada! La mayor tentación de Francia a la que no se podía resistir ...

Antonio jadeó al notar cómo la lengua de Francis recorría su miembro, estimulándolo con hábiles lametones. Repentinamente, el francés se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos; sus labios envolvieron posesiva y golosamente la necesitada erección del español, haciéndolo arquear la espalda para introducirse más a fondo en esa boca, que lo devoraba con avidez ... ¡Succionaría hasta la última gota de su esencia! Pensó.

Antonio entrecerró sus ojos, gimiendo traspuesto de placer: ¡Ahora entendía por qué la felación era de Francia! Que se la hiciese la propia nación, no hacía más que aumentar su excitación; era la boca más experta que había sentido nunca, y se sentía indefenso ante tan inigualable habilidad.

Francis se relamió con gesto lascivo y remilgado, como un gato saciado tras haber terminado su plato de leche. Sintió que se derretía al ver el rostro extasiado de Antonio: ¡Era sublime y sensual sin igual! Se dejó llevar, repartiendo suaves besos desde la cara interna de los muslos del castaño y ascendió por su deliciosa tableta de chocolate, de la que retiró las perladas gotas de sudor; embriagándose de su sabor. El francés notó como las manos atadas del español rodeaban su cuello; los ojos verdes lo miraban con las pupilas dilatadas. Antonio balanceaba las caderas voluptuosamente contra su entrepierna, en una clara señal de la pasión que retenía en su cuerpo. Francis desató la mordaza con mimo y se lanzó a invadir la boca ajena, que lo recibía deseosa.

Antonio gimió cuando el continuo roce de sus caderas despertó completamente el miembro del francés. Sonrió al ver el gesto embelesado de Francis ante su cuerpo. Su voz sonó ronca, con un tono bajo que erizó el vello del francés: - ¡Reacciona y hazlo ya! N-no aguanto más, Fra - Francis.

Francia lo miró con una carantoña melosa y respondió con un sensual ronroneo: - Eres muy apasionado, mon cher; el amour se disfruta a fuego lento. Pero tu mon ami...- Tocó la punta de la nariz de Antonio con un gesto pícaro.- Eres un volcán ardiente en el que si profundizas, te abrasas por la candente pasión que desprende.- Sonrió insinuantemente, recalcando las palabras con un sutil tono de reproche: - Yo dominaré e iremos saboreándolo muy despacio. Verás como vas a disfrutarlo. - Al acabar la frase, sus labios se curvaron sensualmente en un beso marcado, que tiró al aire sonoramente.

Antonio parpadeó anonadado ante el gesto amoroso del francés y de sus labios escapó una suave risilla divertida, cuando pidió con un puchero casi infantil: - ¡Desátame Francis! - Los ojos azules le miraron con un atisbo de ternura en ellos. El español suspiró aliviado cuando vio que éste desataba sus manos; Francia, el país del amor y su buen amigo, se comportaba como solía ser, atento y cariñoso.

Francis observó con sorpresa cómo Antonio se lanzaba a su cuello, besándolo con una pasión desenfrenada; las manos del español recorrían su espalda y torso, haciéndolo vibrar entre tórridas caricias. Sintió un escalofrío al notar que Antonio lamía juguetonamente uno de sus pezones, pero sin poder reaccionar se vio arrastrado por éste hasta el suelo, donde rodaron por la mullida alfombra. Francia quedó prisionero de la pasión desatada y los ardientes ojos verdes que lo hacían estremecer, mientras los apasionados labios devoraban casi febrilmente cada centímetro de su blanca piel. Francis frunció el ceño: - Mon ami, he tratado de calmar tu libido con mis caricias, pero aún así no te quedas tranquilo, ni te dejas hacer por tu experto amante...

Antonio besó a Francis para que no siguiese hablando e introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena, mientras sus labios se apretaban, buscando más contacto en el delirante beso, con un intenso sabor a pasión y amor. Deslizó su mano dentro de la ropa interior del rubio, comenzando a acariciar la evidente excitación en un ritmo constante, subiendo y bajando. Sus lenguas se rozaban entre húmedas caricias, profundizando aún más el beso. Separó los labios con un suave sonido y a la vez, presionó la punta humedecida del miembro entre sus dedos; una sonrisa dominante se dibujó en sus sensuales labios al escuchar el predecible gemido que escapó de los rosados labios entreabiertos del francés.

Francis se sorprendió al escuchar su propio gemido, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al ver la sonrisa de Antonio. Debía retomar el control o el pasional español dominaría; no se dejaría someter, menos en este aniversario. Giró su cuerpo, abrazando a Antonio para quedar sentado sobre éste, con los pantalones convenientemente desabrochados. Sin darle tiempo a resistirse, le sujetó las muñecas con ambas manos por sobre la castaña cabeza; después acercó lentamente sus rostros y con un gesto sugerente, mordió suavemente la oreja del español, susurrándole: - No tan rápido, mon amour. Ya tendrás tiempo para sentirme hasta quedar exhausto. - Sonrió complacido; le pareció delicioso el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo apresado bajo el suyo.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron ampliamente, con las pupilas dilatadas, al ver cómo el francés se metía los dedos a los labios, lentamente, con un gesto lujurioso, para después lamerlos y chuparlos golosamente, recreándose ante su creciente deseo. Antonio no pudo resistirse a la erótica insinuación y separó sus piernas, demandando sentirlo. Se estremeció al notar un dedo en su entrada, que el francés introdujo lentamente, dando pequeños toques para prepararlo. El español mordió su puño para contener los gemidos cuando un segundo dígito entró en él, presionando su punto más sensible, a la par que la ávida boca aprisionaba su miembro.

Francis dilató el estrecho interior con mimo y muy despacio; esbozando una sonrisa embelesada, retiró la mano con la que Antonio cubría su boca, reteniendo los eróticos sonidos que saldrían de los sensuales labios entreabiertos. Escucharía al español gemir, tal como antes Antonio lo hizo gemir a él. La sonrisa de Francis se difuminó, pues lo que escuchó de boca del español no era lo que esperaba:

- ¡Francis, hazlo ya! - El gesto del español se tornó dominante:-¿O es que aún no estas preparado?- Su voz sonó grave y baja, lo que provocó un sensual escalofrío en el cuerpo del francés: -¿Necesitas estímulo? -Francis se estremeció violentamente al notar la mano del castaño sobre su ropa interior.

Francia no necesitó más tiempo para mostrar otra de sus habilidades: se desvistió velozmente, dejando su ropa dispersa sobre la alfombra, en la cual ambos retozaban. Frotó su húmedo miembro entre las voluptuosas nalgas del español, notando su suelto movimiento de caderas contra la excitada zona, y echó hacia atrás su rubia cabeza, cerrando los ojos; en su estilizado cuello se destacó con la nuez, que subía y bajaba entre jadeos apenas contenidos. El incesante roce de las caderas contra su entrepierna y la erótica visión del prieto trasero, le harían terminar antes sin poder evitarlo.

Antonio atrajo sobre su cuerpo el del francés, que no paraba de jadear con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían; al notar la rubia melena sobre su mejilla, le susurró: - ¡Entra ya! Estás invitado y te haces de rogar demasiado, como sigas así, acabarás fuera.- Su lengua irrumpió demandante en la boca del francés; mirándolo a los ojos se separó lentamente. Francis parpadeó perplejo cuando Antonio volvió a introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad repetidas veces, dulce y sensualmente, insinuándole claramente de lo que deseaba que le hiciese. Sus caderas se movieron potentemente contra el húmedo miembro del rubio.

Francis jadeó al sentir la lengua del español asaltando su boca y las apasionadas caricias que recorrían su piel; sabiendo que ya no podría contenerse por más tiempo, entró de una sola estocada, arqueando la espalda y soltando un hondo gemido. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración mientras sentía cómo su miembro era reprimido por el estrecho y cálido interior que lo envolvía. Le era difícil controlar su inminente orgasmo ante tan intensas y placenteras sensaciones que lo llevaban al límite.

Antonio se mordió el labio ante la repentina penetración. Su cuerpo temblaba, estremeciéndose de placer contenido. Abrió los ojos al notar las manos de Francis entre sus cabellos, y se movió ligeramente, desesperado por más contacto, al ver que éste se quedaba quieto.

El francés acarició con mimo su flequillo húmedo por el sudor y lo retiró cuidadosamente hacia un lado, despejando su frente para besarla cariñosamente. Sonriendo, Francis murmuró: - Mon ami: eres el único que puedes sacar tan fácilmente esta parte intrépida de mí. No soy tan apasionado como tú; disfruto más un manjar si lo saboreo lentamente. Pero contigo no puedo evitar dejarme llevar. - El rubio depositó otro suave beso en su mejilla, haciendo parpadear al español, que se tensaba deseoso por retomar el acto interrumpido y sentir más profundamente a su amante. El ronroneo meloso de Francia lo hizo estremecer: - Relájate.

La expresión del francés se desencajó ante el ritmo desenfrenado que marcaban las caderas de Antonio; parecía un bailarín que guía a su pareja según su antojo. Francis frunció el ceño: no le quedaba otra opción que seguirlo. Su gesto de incredulidad se acentuó al escuchar la voz entrecortada y jadeante del español: - N-no es momento de relajarse... ¡N-ni se te ocurra terminar y dejarla flácida d- dentro de mí s-sin haber empezado!: S-Sígueme el ritmo. - La sonrisa de Antonio se tornó intimidante con el desafío lanzado: - Si puedes ...

Francis sonrió, deleitado ante la sublime vista que le ofrecía el español: gemía sensualmente mientras su espalda se arqueaba entre espasmos placenteros; su cuerpo vibraba con cada embestida y sus caderas se deslizaban en un vaivén acompasado. El francés comprendió que la intención de Antonio era sentirlo aún más profunda e intensamente si era posible. Sus manos bajaron desde la cintura del español hasta sus firmes y redondeadas nalgas, hundiendo sus dedos en ellas mientras lo sostenía, elevándolo ligeramente para continuar la penetración en otro ángulo. Cada movimiento de Antonio, su piel, su tacto ... ¡Lo enloquecía, conduciéndolo a la perdición! Francis se dejó llevar, desesperado por alcanzar el clímax. Estaba en el paraíso, en los Campos Elíseos de los dioses griegos, manteniendo una orgía con el dios de la pasión.

Antonio notó que una de las manos del francés soltaba su nalga, que seguramente estaría enrojecida por el trato recibido, pues Francis se dejaba llevar por sus instintos cuando el placer lo dominaba. Él no era tan diferente; cuando esa mano del rubio frotó con habilidad su entrepierna, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose desbordado por el orgasmo y gimió tan potentemente, que el sonido retumbó entre las paredes de la habitación.

Francis corrió la misma suerte segundos después, cuando las estrechas paredes del trémulo cuerpo presionaron su miembro; gimiendo exhausto, terminó dentro del español.

Ambos se abrazaron sobre la alfombra, respirando a bocanadas y sintiendo el calor reconfortante del cuerpo ajeno, mientras se acariciaban mimosos. Minutos más tarde e impecablemente vestido, tal como había venido y tras usar la ducha de Antonio, Francis se despedía de él. El español lo acompañó hasta la puerta, aún con la piel húmeda por el agua y la toalla roja liada a la cintura.

Francis le entregó galantemente una rosa roja, confesándole con un guiño cómplice:-Esta bella flor es del color de la pasión, por eso siempre adoro llevar una.

El español se sonrojó ante ese comentario, aceptando la flor: ¿La rosa roja era su flor predilecta ... porque le recordaba a él? Si lo pensaba bien, la rosa que siempre le veía era roja ... Antonio le respondió con una sonrisa sombría, que distorsionaba sus habitualmente amables rasgos, tornando su rostro en una mueca irresistiblemente sexy y peligrosa; aún recordaba la entrada triunfal del francés en su tierra: - Nunca olvides que no puedes entrar sin invitación, aunque seas mi amigo o aliado.

Francis sonrió nerviosamente, ignorando la fría gota de sudor que cayó por su sien. Hizo una galante reverencia, quitándose el pomposo sombrero con una elegante floritura: - Me quedó bastante claro en la batalla que hoy conmemoramos y en el encuentro íntimo que hemos mantenido. No es aconsejable intentar entrar a tu casa sin tu consentimiento, pues respondes muy contundentemente a cualquier ataque; repeles fieramente a los intrusos y tu amabilidad se torna bravura desmedida. Hoy recordamos nuestro aniversario y se repitió. - Guiñó un ojo pícaramente: - Entré en España con su permiso.- Se puso el sombrero y salió raudamente, ante la sonrisa tensa de su anfitrión.

Antonio rió mientras cerraba la puerta, diciéndole: - La próxima vez avisa de tu llegada y te daré un recibimiento más cálido.- Se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta y apretó la rosa entre sus manos hasta sentir un dolor agudo; se había pinchado un dedo. Una gota carmesí se deslizaba de su yema; chupó su dedo mientras pensaba en que su relación con Francis era como esa rosa; cada aniversario de esa fecha traería a su memoria que una espina lo había lastimado. Pero todas las rosas tienen espinas y no por ello pierden su natural hermosura. Sonrió tras acordarse del gesto espontáneo con que Francis le había entregado esa flor, que desprendía un agradable aroma, trayéndole los recuerdos más gratos de su querido amigo.

Francis se mordió el labio con un gesto deseoso: ¿Si avisaba al español tendría un recibimiento más grato? ¡Mon dieu! Esa oportunidad no la podía desaprovechar, después de todo la rosa roja era su favorita: la flor más romántica llevaba el color de la pasión; era como el corazón palpitante de dos amantes; ¡No existía mejor combinación!

* * *

Hola a todos quienes leen: primero que todo, gracias por pasarse por aquí. Considero necesario decirles que los próximos fics o actualizaciones que suba (en el caso de "Dos hachas") tardarán un poco más de lo habitual. La principal razón es que necesitaré centrarme en escribir estos nuevos proyectos, que después deberán pasar por un proceso de edición. Entre las posibilidades barajo un Holanda x España, Francia x Austria, Francia x España, quizás alguna otra y por supuesto... más Inglaterra x España (siendo ésta última mi OTP, no puedo evitarlo) Por el momento, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos y me ayudan a inspirarme. No hay nada más gratificante que saber vuestra opinión y si os ha gustado alguno de mis trabajos. Disculpen las molestias y la posible tardanza. Saludos cordiales.

Elwym


End file.
